toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Unite Series
The original Nicktoons Unite series were a series of Nickelodeon games developed by the now defunct THQ back in 2005 that crossed over many of its shows and characters on multiple different adventures, starting with Nicktoons Unite ''featuring ''Spongebob Squarepants ''(Stephen Hillenburg), ''Danny Phantom ''(Butch Hartman), ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''(O Productions),'' and The Fairly Oddparents (Butch Hartman) up to Globs of Doom in 2008 with an expanded cast of characters. Similar to its TV special, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, the games were coined by fans as the Nicktoons Unite series to describe all the games in total. And although there was mixed reception about the first game that to many would have been better off on TV, it was well regarded by fans of either cartoon as a fun crossover to play, sparking many creative passions with fan-made stories, fan art, and many more. Frozarburst himself centered almost all of his fanfiction as the series' quintessential continuation/reboot, having all the Nicktoons present from the games team up with each other on many occasions, starting with several early drafts that would eventually become How to train your Hero ''in 2014-2015, to the current and successful ''Toon Wars ''where past events from the old game series would directly influence several key elements throughout the long-running story. History Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004-2006) The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour cartoon specials were a trilogy of stories centered around Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner of their worlds crossing over. Though not much of the events directly influence the Nicktoons Unite series nor Frozarburst's works, it is referenced as the reason Jimmy and Timmy know each other and how Calamitous discovered the existence of other worlds in the Nicktoons Universe and the first time Crocker has been to Fairy World. Nicktoons Unite (2005) Sometime after ''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2, ''Professor Calamitous managed to steal prototype plans for Jimmy's Universe Portal Machine using a flea bot on Goddard to get information. After building his own warp gate with the schematics, Calamitous used it to discover other worlds in the universe, finding and teaming up with villains Vlad Plasmius, Denzel Crocker, and Plankton to form a Syndicate and take over everyone's worlds, starting with the destruction of Retroville using a doomsday weapon. In the meanwhile, they were also busy forging an army of ghosts and robots whom they send to occupy Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, and Fairy World. In order to liberate their worlds, Jimmy Neutron uses his completed device to ask for help from three other heroes, summoning Timmy Turner once again along with newcomers Danny Fenton and Spongebob Squarepants; whose world's citizens and jellyfish were being captured by Plankton's goons. Jimmy explains that he found in addition to the Syndicate's team up that they're stealing energy from each of their worlds, using jellyfish, ghost energy, and fairy magic to fuel their doomsday device. Each of the Nicktoons agree to work together to stop their enemies and are soon able to end many of the Syndicate's plans with help from allies of their own and cunning sabotage. After finding the flea bot in Jimmy's lab, Goddard uses it to track down the location of the Syndicate's hidden base housing the doomsday machine. And thanks to Spongebob's quick thinking pulling the plug of the device, the day was saved and the Syndicate were put behind bars in their respective worlds. Feeling that one day they'll be needed again, Jimmy offers everyone an interdimensional transmitter/communicator that lets them speak to each other from long distances and meetup once again should another threat ever occur. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) One day, multiple Nicktoons from the previous four worlds in Nicktoons Unite are scattered on an island in another dimension under the control of an ancient powerful being known as the Mawgu. Using his interdimensional vortex from the volcano at the center of the island, he began to break down several of the Nicktoon's worlds in an effort to make everything in the universe his own to corrupt; backed up with his own army of ooze creatures who have taken over the island's populace. Summoned by the Wise Old Crab of the island (AKA Shelly) Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, and Patrick Star set out to recover their friends and form a plan with help from Jimmy Neutron back in Retroville to construct a device capable of sealing the Mawgu away in a rip in reality with the island's important resources. After finding their friends and freeing the various oppressed sections of the island, they journey to the top of the volcano to confront the Mawgu at the core of his vortex, sealing him away and restoring all of their worlds from his destruction. However, he confidently vows that one day he'll escape to enact his revenge against them. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sometime after Volcano Island, Professor Calamitous had managed to discover even more worlds in the Nicktoons Universe (likely as a result of the Mawgu's vortex distortion) and used this as the inspiration to construct and run his own Evil Toyco Outlet in several locations. This would lead to him sending out attack bots disguised as toys to several of the Nicktoons worlds to capture other heroes and take over. Thankfully, Tak from ''Tak and the Power of Juju had escaped captivity and helped Spongebob and Patrick free their other friends including several more, such as El Tigre, Jenny Wakeman, and Zim and GIR. After shutting down several key areas of the main Toyco facility for the ex-employee Chadbot, they eventually made their way to Calamitous' lair learning everything he did was all an attempt at winning a prize show that would label him as "The Biggest Genius." Defeated, the prize and the Toyco facilities are instead given over to Chadbot and Calamitous loses his mustache. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) An ancient alien named Globulous Maximus who was made from the dawn of time and space arrives on few Nicktoons worlds to attack them with his army of self-made Morphoids. To stop him, Jimmy recruits villains from their respective worlds along with the heroes to form a plan back at Volcano Island, which Shelly helps out by providing them with a hidden lair formerly used by the Mawgu and a massive mech stored inside that could be used to defeat Globulous. After freeing their worlds and recovering the needed pieces to restart the mech, they use it to go to space where Globulous is preparing to send his minions down to the island. But just as they prepare to fight, the villains send the heroes out of the shuttle and learn that Globulous didn't want to be used for evil and was just upset that he was born a booger. Spongebob cheers him up telling him that he should always be proud of what he is, making Globulous happy and converting him to Spongeglob. He takes everyone back down to the island and vows to make amends for the wrongs of his past throughout the universe. Legacy (2018 and Beyond) featuring both Nicktoons and Cartoon Network characters]]See Toon Wars After the events of Globs of Doom, the Nicktoons would be on their separate ways until 10 years later when the Syndicate were building the foundations of war, not between them and their enemies but instead every other world in the multiverse against one another. This was inspired by their past experiences with their foes in the Nicktoons Unite series and the discovery of another universe (Cartoon Network) having something within it that they used to manipulate as many worlds as they could to start the Toon Wars and build a new army using the Toybots and Morphoids. Without Spongebob in the Nicktoons Saga, the Nicktoons would form a new organization called the Toon Force, and would go on to put an end to the war, ally with other worlds, and finally defeat the Syndicate for good. 5 years later, their influence would affect many key events of Toon Wars: The Final Days, which serves as the last arc of the series and the ultimate conclusion of the Nicktoons' storyline; albeit in the form of a larger narrative featuring properties from another network. Trivia * Thanks to Spongebob Squarepants' popularity internationally, the European version of the first three Nicktoons Unite games are titled "Spongebob and Friends," followed by the actual name of the game in question. It would be Globs of Doom that had this title change regardless of the region. * Timmy Turner was notably absent in Globs of Doom but returns in the Nicktoons Saga 10 years later, explaining that he and his friends were able to take care of the Morphoids themselves. It is unknown exactly why that was the case, but few rumors suggests it was to make room for the Invader Zim characters, in addition to the game's smaller budget compared to Attack of the Toybots, which had the most characters out of all 4 games. ** Jenny Wakeman was also one of the characters missing from the game who appeared later in Toon Wars, explaining that while she was available to help in the fight against the Morphoids, Jimmy assured her the team he assembled would be enough to give her a break from fighting; also confirming she too had a communicator from him. * Much, if not all the shows besides The Fairy Oddparents before its cancellation had ended prior to Globs of Doom's release. But each were almost always featured regardless of the time or ratings compared to Spongebob. This mindset soon became the standard for Toon Wars, removing Spongebob and focusing on the other shows despite the latter being far more popular ongoing. The same concept applied to Cartoon Network shows in the series as well, choosing not to focus on cartoons like Steven Universe or Teen Titans GO until a later date. ** Even stranger is that Timmy Turner, aside from Nicktoons Unite and Attack of the Toybots, is featured far less to the point of not making an appearance in the series beyond the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour specials. Yet the Fairly Oddparents was, at the time, one of Nickelodeon's most popular shows. Being second only to Spongebob Squarepants prior to its later seasons and the release of the Loud House, which took its place as highest rated cartoon comparable to the latter. * Interestingly, the Toon Wars series ends where Nicktoons Unite begins; Bikini Bottom. Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Category:Toon Wars